


Photographs

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Kudos: 1





	Photographs

String enough photographs together and they could tell the story of a life. Dawn flipped through the family photo album. Picture after picture of Buffy lined the pages. That made sense. She was the first born child. Parents went a little camera crazy with the first one. The second child was more of an afterthought. There weren’t any pictures of her until she was old enough to stand. Here was a photo of Dawn, pulling herself up against the jamb of a doorway, balancing on her toes, neither in a room, nor out of it, just there. Here was another photograph standing at the front door of her first day of school. Here she was a little older, pushing open the fence to the backyard of their old house, then after the move, posting up a keep out sign on her bedroom door. She came to one of their last vacation together, a shot of her pushing apart the ornate gates of an old church, when all the pieces finally came together. Buffy got the birthday cakes, the ice rinks, and the playgrounds while Dawn was only seen connected to portals. Those monks sure had a sick sense of humor.


End file.
